


Something More

by ThenaNz



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenaNz/pseuds/ThenaNz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all this is just a small short fluff story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

Niall was furious as Harry kept tossing and turning and taking the cover away from Niall.Well you see it all started when the boys managers messed the sleeping arrangements putting Harry and Niall in the same room but with only one bed.So while Niall was trying to get in a good night rest Harry was moving around taking all the cover away from Niall.So Niall kept telling him"Stop Moving Harry why don't you just sleep on the floor im too fucking tired for this.So Harry just kept moving and saying"Why don't you get on the floor or we can just cuddle Niall and we can keep each warm ya know." Niall just trying think of something took all the covers from Harry and was falling back asleep until Harry started moving again."Harry why don't you just stop why are ya doing this is it this is too fucking late for this mate."Harry still moving said"come on just let's cuddle that way we have more cover and warmth."Outside right about now it was like 15 degrees so yeah pretty cold."okay Harry since you keep insisting I guess we can cuddle."Harry just smiling said"Okay great now we both have each other."but,all that Was on Harry's mind was that he finally could get Niall just where he wanted him,In His Arms,so Niall cuddled up to Harry's warm body and Harry nuzzled his head into Niall's neck and they fell into a wonderful sleep In each other's arms.The next morning around 7 am Liam stepped in to see Harry and Niall wrapped up in each arms arms legs on top of each other sleeping peacefully like 2 little angels.So Niall then woke up to see Harry's plump lips right next to his and Niall just smiled and looked at Harry and then right away Harry opened his eyes to Niall's and smiled and leaned a little more in to kiss Niall's lips and that was the beginning of something more than friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Falallala


End file.
